A Series of Seductive Events 1: Allurement
by Veralena
Summary: He whispers in my ear, he kisses me lightly with his perfect lips, he touches my body, he makes me swoon, and yet he is not human...


**A/N: **The first in my series of one-shots for A Series of Seductive Events. Allurement (yes it is a word, I checked) takes place in the far future of Hogwarts. I've finally taken a break from writing my other "Useless One-shots" as I call them, and now I'm writing a series of one-shots with seductive titles (I just can't get away from the whole "come hither" thing - but I stick to T-rated stuff as much as I can. The girl in this story is just a random student that lives at Hogwarts. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one, and the second in the series will be following shortly after!

**Summary:** He whispers in my ear, he kisses me lightly with his perfect lips, he makes me swoon, and yet he is not human...

* * *

**A Series of Seductive Events: Allurement**

She turned to see him, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, hair casually splayed across his high forehead. Curiously, she stepped towards him. She was nervous. She was scared.

"Are you real?" she whispered.

He chuckled quietly. Then, reaching out, he took hold of her hand and brought her towards him. His hand was unnaturally cold; she would have jerked her hand straight away had it not been for his iron grasp.

"Don't worry…I won't bite…"he murmured. Her breathing practically stopped as she came closer to his face. He then let go of her hand and stood inches from her, waiting for her exploration.

Tentatively, she ran a nervous hand through his light hair. It felt like silk. She reached with both hands and let her palms slide down his chiseled cheekbones. His expression didn't change. Only a slight smile could be seen peeking from the corners of his perfect lips. The freezing chill that emanated from his body reached her own bones, causing her to shiver.

Suddenly he caught her arms and forced her onto the wall. She gasped in surprise as she realized that he was now in control. But he smirked and traced a cold finger along the length of her jawbone.

"Did you know…"he started, drawing closer to her, smelling the scent of her young and lithe body, "…that even during the years I was alive at Hogwarts and after my death…I have never seen such a beauty such as yourself?"

She blushed and his grin widened at her reaction. His complexion was completely different compared to hers; hers was a rosy pink, his a pale, milky white. Her blue eyes searched his, but there was nothing to see in his black orbs, which had once been stormy gray.

"How did you…die?" she asked, fearing that perhaps he would take offense to the question.

His expression became more sombre, but he answered her question just the same.

"Back then…there was a wizard with the name of Voldemort; very powerful, very evil. My father was his follower. And I was branded as one of Voldemort's supporters also because of my father. Against my will, I was brainwashed into a completely different person. I began to follow all of Voldemort's orders. I found amusement in torturing people. I went to any lengths to accomplish the mission at hand. But when my most important mission failed, due to my old self simmering on the surface of my new, rough exterior, I discovered that my enemies had risen from zero to a million. Among these was the worst…a boy who was in my year, the only person ever to have thwarted Voldemort, and it was accident. We had always been archenemies, but the day I failed my mission, which was…"he looked away from her, "to kill our headmaster…" (she gasped), "his hatred rose to even higher heights. I fled, trying to hide from my master, and my new-found enemy who thirsted for my death. And then one day…" he sighed, "as we were dueling, he hit me with probably his first Avada Kedavra and…it had worked."

He stopped and looked up to see her watching his face very carefully. She opened her mouth to offer words of pity but he suddenly crashed his lips to hers, reaching around her to grasp her arms in his strong hands and pin her to the wall. His leg wove its way through hers, allowing her to shiver as the freezing cold of his body touched her own.

Her heart pounded in her ribs, so loud that she was sure he could hear. His lips tore away at her mouth. They kissed fervently, violently, in need of each other. She felt like this was torture, as she couldn't move her arms. As if he had heard her thoughts, his hands started slowly sliding down her arms, touching her collarbone and moving up to cup her face. She immediately wove her hands through his hair.

He slowly started kissing the corners of her mouth and then lay butterfly kisses down her jawbone. He reached her ear and whispered something, but she could not tell what he was saying. He was speaking much too fast. He reached lower to devour her neck, placing glacial kisses all over her collarbone.

Her eyes closed in bliss. The feelings he was creating were amazing. Even his coldness was producing pleasure for her, as his hands explored her body.

Then suddenly it was all gone. She could feel no more freezing chill on her anymore. She slowly opened her eyes to see that was no where to be seen. She gazed down in disappointment. Of course, she should have known. He was a ghost after all. It wasn't like he couldn't disappear. She rearranged her skirt and started heading towards her dormitory when suddenly an icy hand stopped her in her tracks.

"Where did you go?" she asked in shock. There he was, standing near a stone column. He was smirking.

When she received no answer, she racked her brain for the thing that she had been meaning to ask him.

"You never told me what your name was!" she exclaimed, looking up at him expectantly.

He smirked again, saying nothing for a few minutes. Then, "I have to go."

"What?" she said in despair, her face falling. She threw her arms around him, but he easily slid out of her arms, turning her around to not face him. Then he moved his hands over her eyes, gesturing for her to close them.

"You know my name…"he whispered in her ear, blowing his cool breath over her face.

But she was not to be fooled. "I don't understand why you have to leave, anyways. You're a ghost anyways, it's not like you'll get caught or anything, plus there's still plenty of time before dawn…" She trailed away as she heard his chuckle behind her.

"It's already six in the morning," her mouth opened in a slight "o", and she could feel his cheekbones lift in another smirk.

"…and anyways…I'm not a ghost."

* * *

**A/N:** Well then...what could he be? I'll just let you figure that out by yourself... But, if you read another story of mine called Enchantment, you might figure out exactly what Draco is...

**starlite rose**


End file.
